Vampire Knight
by lucky97
Summary: As Yuuki and Kaname attempt to mend their relationship, Yuuki and Zero form a more than friends relatiopnship, but someone comes along the way to ruin their efforts. What could take person want? The only thing to do is to fight against his bad intentions.
1. Chapter 1

This is one of my 'I need a break from yaoi' moments.

I don't own Vampire Knight.

~Vampire Knight~

I was a usual day after school for Zero, stopping all the girls from getting in the way of the vampire students to get to their classes. Once the gates opened the girls screamed. Yuuki and Zero holding them back. Zero noticed that Yuuki and Kaname slightly nodded at each other. Everything was kinda awkward between them since Yuuki found out that hey were related. Zero, had enjoyed the awkwardness between the two for a while then that ended when Yuuki began acting weird.

–

"Okay what's up?" Zero asked one day when it became to much to stand.

"Huh?" Yuuki looked confused.

"You have been acting weird lately so what's wrong?"

"It's just..." She hesitated, "It's Kaname!"

"Hey, everything will work out. I promise."

"What should I do?"

Zero thought it over for a moment, "try talking to him hi is your brother, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well then try building a brother, sister relationship."

"..."

"Yuuki, I'll be with you every step of the way."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Zero was lost in thought when Yuuki popped out from his side and poked him in the ribs.

"Hey!" she screamed.

_Just like before._ Thought Zero, "Hey."

"What's up?"

"Just thinking, why?"

"Just wondering. Hey wanna hang out?"

"Sure I got nothing to do."

–

"So, how's things been going?" Zero asked/

"Good," Zero couldn't help but notice how sad and cute she looked. That made him worried.

Again he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Err... Nothing."

He eyed her suspiciously. But didn't ask because he knew she would never tell. _Why is it so awkward? _Both thought. Lately Zero felt like this. Then suddenly the door flew open and Kaname came striding in. He stared at Zero coldly,

"Yuuki, I want a word with you," Kaname said still staring coldly at Zero.

"Um... Okay, I'll be back Zero," She smiled at him, her warm smile. That she only gave to Kaname before she found out that he was her brother. It made Zero's heart skip a beat.

"Okay," he finally managed and with that Kaname and Yuuki left the room.

–

There will be more. What did ya think?


	2. Help

Didn't know what to name this one so I just named it the first thing that came to my mind.

–

Pie Face!

"Kaname what's wrong?" Asked Yuuki with her concerned brown eyes.

"Well everyone's been thinking that you and Zero are a thing.."

"Waht does it matter? Besides we are just friends. Can't a girl have a best friend that is a guy?"

"Yes, just wondering. I am your older brother.

"Okay is that all? You don't want anything else?" Yuuki didn't mean to sound so rude. But, everything was just awkward now that the secret was out.

"Actually, I wanted to know if you wanted to work things out right now."

Yuuki hesitated, "no, I asked if Zero wanted to hang out. I can't just leave him."

"Then some other time?" Kaname was afraid that she would say no.

"Maybe, I'll have to check my schedule."

"'Kay see yea."

"see ya."

With that the conversation ended and they went their separate ways.

"What was that about?" Zero asked when Yuuki came back in the room. She looked confused.

"Nothing just Kaname trying to act like an older brother, that's all."

Bingo no wonder she was confused. Kaname hardly acted that way since the secret was out. Zero understood from where she came form. Even his own brother those brotherly moments were rare, then again he and his brother hated each other.

"Talk to me," Zero said suddenly he could feel that Yuuki was upset again.

"Oh, it's nothing Zero!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Sure, sure?"

"For craps' sake yes! I never knew you to be so annoying."

"Haha!" Zero laughed he actually laughed! _It's a nice laugh._ Thought Yuuki.

" You think my laugh's nice? Then, I should laugh more often.

When Zero said that Yuuki realized that she said it out loud.

"I didn't mean to say that out load. Sorry if that offended you in any kind of way."

"Yuuki it's fine. You didn't,"Zero said, _maybe I should laugh more often._ "So you really like my laugh?"

"Yes," it was like heaven.

"You really think that about my laugh?"

"Huh?"

"Yuuki you said my laugh 'was like heaven' Is that true?"

Dang she needed to stop thinking out loud, "Um... Well it's a great laugh.

"You know you have a bad problem with keeping your thought in you head."

" I know."

" Yuuki can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Zero didn't say anything but looked very nervous.

"Zero just tell me. It's not like I'll slap if you ask. Will I?"

"No, it's not an offense question."

"Okay, then ask."

"Do you like Kaname?"

"As a brother, yes."

"Will you get married to him?"

"No." _What kinda question was that?_ Yuuki asked herself.

" Okay then do you like me?"

Yuuki hesitated, "...yes."

"Will you go out with me?"

"Yes," Yuuki didn't hesitate this time.

Zero hadn't realized he was holding his breathe till he let it out. Relief and happiness rushed through him. He did what he almost did two weeks before he kissed Yuuki. They sat like that for a minute. Yuuki's arms slid around Zero's shoulders and Zero wrapped his arms around her waist. They got as close as they could without falling out of their chairs. They eventually tore their lips apart and by then they were breathing hard. After that they held each other in each others arms.

"Kaname asked if something was 'special' between us. Before there was this. What should I tell him now?" Yuuki asked breaking the loving silence.

"Tell him about us, I'll be with you when you say it."

"You don't have to come Zero, I can do it by myself."

"No you won't I will be there with you."

This made Yuuki smile. She liked the way Zero's face and tone had gone all defensive, "Okay."

–

I like the way this is heading so I'll continue it.


	3. The News

Sorry if it took so long, next chapter will be up in a second, just let me type it.

The News

Kaname was surprised when he received a message from Yuuki saying she wanted to talk to him. She said it was important, Kaname thought maybe she wanted to work things out, so he was happy, but little did he know it was something else. He was irritated when he saw Zero where he and Yuuki were supposed to be meeting.

"What are you doing here?"

Zero had his back towards Kaname and when he turned around Kaname saw Yuuki talking to Zero, with his hands on her shoulders and her hands clinging to his gray jacket. Fire burned in Kaname's eyes then remembered that Yuuki said nothing was going on between her and Zero. He decided to trust what Yuuki said and dismissed the scene.

"Yuuki you wanted to tell me something?" Kaname ignored Zero.

"Yes, remember when you asked if something was happening between me and Zero?" Yuuki looked ate Zero for support. Zero smiled ans squeezed her shoulders, "Well after you asked me that Zero and I began going... Out."

Kaname took a moment to register what Yuuki just said. "What?" Kaname was confused then became furious, "What? Zero what did you do to Yuuki!"

"He didn't do anything! He was there when you weren't!" Yuuki yelled back.

"Both of you stop before this gets to far!" Zero's strong voice sliced through the air.

Yuuki realized that things were getting out of hadn. So she didn't say anything else and leaned against Zero. Kaname same this and tried to calm himself down.

"Okay, so you and Zero are dating, got it. But, one thing Zero, hurt Yuuki and I'll beat the living hell outta you," and with that said Kaname turned around and left.

"Thank you Zero for being here," Yuuki said softly still leaning on Zero.

"You're welcome I could tell you needed back up."

Short I know, but I need to think about from where to go with this.


	4. After

After

Yuuki and Zero walked back towards their usual hang out at the Chairman's place. There Yuuki felt relaxed in Zero's arms.

"That went well didn't it?"

"Yes, it did. I expected him to punch me in the face."

" I think he almost did, but managed to contain himself. I think I'm not completely sure."

"Yuuki," Zero said softly. Yuuki looked up from starring at her hands. Zero cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. She kissed him back. Zero removed his hands from her face and put them around her waist. Yuuki, slide her arms around his neck. They separated when they needed to breathe.

Yuuki laughed softly, "You always catch me off guard," she said.

"I know, do you think Kaname's going to beat me for this?"

"NO, he won't," Yuuki said flatly, "If he does he'll get slapped."

That made Zero laugh, "What if doesn't?"

"Then, I might try harder at the whole 'sister-and-brother' act."

"Why don't you try tomorrow?"

"Okay, I will be doing it by myself."

"Okay."

Lame I know. I just can't think of anything for this story. Sorry for it being so flipping short. More later.


	5. What?

I'd like the thank true blood baby11 for giving me an idea fro this chapter. It's gonna show what Kaname thinks about Yuuki and Zero and other things. Things _like this_ are thoughts. (Some are not all)

What?

_What the hell just happened?_ Kaname was confused and angry. He was confused on why Yuuki liked Zero and was pissed that they are dating. Once Kaname reached his dorms he went to his room and slammed the door and punched his wall. _Zero I'm going to kill you! _He was deciding _not_ to mess with their relationship and _try_, to get used to the fact but couldn't. Sure, he wasn't okay with it, but he'll try. He needed time to think, he wouldn't mess with them for in fear of messing up his and Yuuki's relationship that was slowly being repaired. What he would do was ignore what happened earlier. _Why didn't I punch him in the face while I had my chance? _Kaname questioned why he didn't do that.

Kaname lay in his bed thinking, when he came to a decision. _I'll make a plan. Not one that will screw with mine and Yuuki's relationship but something that will mess with Zero. _Kaname heard a knock on his door, "Come in," he said. As the door opened he saw it was Yuuki, she looked nervous, "Yuuki, what are you doing her? It's 3 A.M.!"

"I wanted to talk about trying to get on friendly terms. I'm sorry about what happened a couple of hours ago I shouldn't have snapped at you."

Kaname was shocked, he hadn't expected Yuuki to come to where he lived to fix things. He recovered and noticed that Zero wasn't with her. He got mad wasn't Zero supposed to be with her all the time? "Where's Zero?" He asked his eyes obviously showing that he was ready to beat Zero's face with his fist.

"Zero is outside in the entrance, I told him tom wait there because I wanted to do this on my own," what Yuuki said shocked Kaname.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, because this is something I have to do on my own\. I can't let Zero do it for me."

_~Earlier~_

"I'll do it if you want, you don't have to do it, Yuuki," Zero said looking worriedly at Yuuki.

"No, I have to do this by myself, so can you wait outside in the entrance?"

"Yes. Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

_~Now~_

"Okay, lets sit down and talk then," Kaname said patting down a place on his bed next to him. Yuuki hesitated, but sat down on the other end of his bed. This made Kaname frown, but it quickly vanished, because he feared Yuuki might get upset.

"Kaname, I want to act like we," she pointed at him and her, "are family. Wait let me rephrase that. I want to be brother and sister like an actual brother ans sister relationship." Kaname was happy with what Yuuki just said. "Okay, how about we start acting like that now?"

"Okay, but can I go home? I want to get some sleep I;m tire."

"Okay," and with that Yuuki left.

"How did it go?" Zero asked once Yuuki was at the entrance.

"Well I'm actually looking forward to this."

"That's good," Zero said wrapping an arm around Yuuki's shoulders and together they walked towards the dorms.

What do ya think? Again I'd like to thank true blood baby11 and I already have the next chapter writen just gotta type it.


	6. Confusion

Confusion

Kaname's head felt like it was about to explode. Was he going to go on with his idea to cause Zero trouble? No, not after what Yuuki just said. If he did that the 10% chance of him getting caught wasn't worth it! He needed Yuuki to actually act like his siter. What he wanted the must right now was Yuuki's friendship. His plan against Zero wasn't worth it! Ugh, why did this have to happen? Why couldn't it be a simple situation? Kaname's head hurt like hell. There was a knock on his door before Takuma entered with Shiki on his heels.

"Are you alright Kaname?" Takuma asked concern showing in his eyes, while Shiki just clung to him.

"Yes, I just have a horrible headache."

"Oh, I'll go get you something!" Takuma said as rushed to the bathroom with Shiki on his heels. Obviously Shiki was bored, he would never follow Takuma around unless he was. He sighed, with Takuma round he wouldn't go long with his horrible, eyes burning like hell, "fells like my heard about to explode" headache. Guess that's a good thing. Takuma came back quickly with 2 taps of artificial blood. Those always make a vampire feel better, so it's like it's there medicine.

"Here," Takuma said as he handed him a glass of water with the pills working their magic turning the water red with artificial blood. Kaname happily drank for the glass. He noticed that Shiki was tugging on Takuma's sleeve. Most likely wanted to bug the blonde. Takuma already expected this so he ignored him, "Are you feeling better?" He asked.

"Yes thank you."

"Your welcome," and with that he turned on his heel and left Kaname's room with Shiki following behind him. Kaname sighed with relief his headache began to subside. Okay he needed to think about tomorrow because tomorrow he was going to talk with Yuuki or more like hang out with her.

Short I know, but it's something sorry for it being short. And already have half of the other chapter written (hehe my schools on Spring Break this week.)


	7. It's time

It's time

Both Yuuki and Kaname were nervous neither knew how this would end, but each hoped it would turn out okay, that they would be able to build their relationship. Kaname walked over to the Chairman's place because that was where Yuuki said she would be waiting. He wasn't wearing anything to flashy, just a plain black T-shirt, black slacks, and some black Converse. He reached his destination. He, very nervously, knocked on the door and when he heard a breathless, "Come in," he opened the door. What he found was Yuuki and Zero at the opposite ends of a couch, bright red, and panting. Kaname struggled to _not_ punch Zero in the face, instead stayed at the doorways looking a Yuuki. She wore a teal shirt that read: "I wish you were a pinata," (the shirt her and Zero bought at a fair), black jeans, and teal Converse. Nothing to flashy.

"Kaname I was wondering if, maybe, we could say here? I'll feel more comfortable."

"Sure," Kaname didn't care for the location just as long as he and Yuuki talked. Well more like Kaname, Yuuki, and Zero in this case. Kaname suddenly noticed 3 things:

Yuuki and Zero were sitting really close.

They were holding hands.

It had gotten awkwardly silent.

So to break the silence he said, "Well shall we talk about?" he hadn't meant for it to come out so formal. Yuuki fidgeted and Zero looked uncomfortable.

"What's you favorite color, Kaname?" Yuuki suddenly blurted, trying to make conversation. This made him smile.

"Red, and you Yuuki?"

"Blue, what about you Zero?" _Damn him,_ Kaname thought.

"Grey."

"That's cool!" Did you guys know that the 'Grey Wolf' is an endangered species and in one case some random guy killed ten?" (A/N they are and the case about the guy killing 10 isn't)

"No, I didn't you Zero?" As much as it pained him to talk to Zero he had no chose or Yuuki would get upset.

"Yes, we just learned that in class today."

"Yes, we did! But I wanted to see if Kaname knew it," Yuuki said loudly. When Yuuki said this it made Kaname smile.

"Well that was an interesting fact, do you have more to tell me?"

"No so.. What's your favorite band?"

"Breaking Benjamin and you Yuuki?"

"Lifehouse, what about you Zero?"

"Linking Park," so they passed the time answering random questions and a couple of games of truth or dare. Hehe Zero had been dared to run a lap around the Night Class dorms and scream in Aido's face. What do ya know? He did it. Kaname was dared to walk up to a female student (randomly) and hug her, then run. The girl had chased him for an hour before giving up and Yuuki had been dared to go to the Chairman and give him a plant with a note that said, "these reminded me of you," this is how they spent their time and even Zero enjoyed himself. Until it had gotten really late and they had to leave the Chairman's place they said their good bye's and planned to meet again next week. Everyone looked forward to it, even Zero.

What do ya think? Sorry if the ending's rushed and for some of the lame dares.


	8. What to do?

What to do?

Okay, this is a little off from the main point. Sorry for not updating, I have the next two chapters written so they'll be up soon. Takuma's POV

~{-}~

After I gave Kaname some artificial blood Shiki still wouldn't leave me alone. He kept tugging at my sleeve. But, I had long ago gotten used to it, whenever he was bored he would follow and annoy me. So I've learned to pay him any attention, but today he was really persistent. For the day (or night in my case) he hasn't left me alone. He most be more bored than usual. In truth, I think he'll leave me alone once he finds out I've finished all my chores on my to do list. Although we have maids, I like to help around. But now there is nothing to do, I might just go to the study room they have here and read. Surely that will make him leave me be because Shiki hates studies. I don't mind people following me, but ever one and a while I like my space. I felt him leave once we entered the study and heard the door re-open and shut. Alone at last. I was pure bliss, especially today.

My uncle sent a notice saying he was visiting. Most likely because of what happened with Shiki. Whenever he visits it causes me stress and I act out of character. Or so I think, no one else does. But, my moment of peace ended after Aido came in and said I needed to stop hiding in the study and dragged me out. There outside in the doorway stood Shiki failing at looking innocent. I'm going to get payback. Not really, that's not my style. But, I guess spending my free time in a study whenever my Uncle visits/is coming is unhealthy.

After Aido dragged me out no one bothered me as I went to my room. I finally got some peace and quite. When my Uncle visits it's going to be rough.

~{-}~

I know this was kinda random and really short but I'll try to have the rest up later.


	9. This isn't good

This isn't good

Kaname was just given the new that Takuma's Uncle was visiting. Well that would explain why he was spending more and more of his time in the study, "When is he arriving?" the naturally impatient Aid o asked.

"Thursday," _Wait did he say Thursday? _Thursday is the next time he was going to hang out with Yuuki and Zero. _Dammit! I need to be there to receive him, but I want to be with Yuuki and Zero too!_ Kaname was in a dilemma. He wanted to be with Yuuki that day, but als o has to be there to receive Takuma's uncle. He was stuck between two hard choices: disappoint Yuuki (hell no!) or make Takuma feel bad and get an ear full from the Chairman and being unable to see Yuuki for a week. But then again the Chairman wasn't that strict so maybe he could tell Takuma no...

"At what time?" he asked maybe if he would squeeze in a few hrs. _Please let be before eight please let it be before eight!_

"Around 9:30."

"Okay," dammit. Maybe if he asked Yuuki to change the time a bit and do something different than maybe he would be able to hang out with them. But, then he would feel bad and guilty. But, maybe if he explained ti to her then it wouldn't be so bad. He sighed. He would have to ask Yuuki to arrange a different time, _"_I'm heading out," he told everyone as he exited out of the mansion. No one had a chance to ask him where he was going. Kaname went where he knew Yuuki would most likely be.

"Yuuki!" He hsouted at the door while knocking. A "Holy fucking shit!" came from the other side of the door. Zero, most likely, was surprised by the shout. He heard a clicka dn watched as the door slide open.

"Kaname, Yuuki's not here rite now. Do you want to leave a message?"

"No just tell Yuuki, when she gets back, that I was here, 'kay?"

"Sure."

~{-}~

Next chapter will be up tomorrow.


	10. Preparations

Preparations

Kaname had explained to Yuuki about Takuma's Uncle coming to visit and that he needed to be there to receive him. She said that she understood, that she and Zero also needed to attend. So they set up a time to meet and go their together, because to receive Takuma's Uncle there was going to be a big party. So all of them would go together, now what the problem was the preparations. Takuma's uncle was arriving in two hours and they still needed to arrange everything, Takuma was freaking out he was running around trying to make sure everything was okay. While Kaname was telling someone to put something somewhere. Preparations was never fun, but it was for his best friend so he should try to make the place look nice.

An hour later.

Everything was in order the place looked amazing. If Kaname tried he could make a place look like a freaking King lived there. He could tell Takuma was a ease because he was no longer looking like he was going to have a heart attack.

Kaname looked at the time. Damn he had 15 minutes to meet up with Yuuki and Zero! Good thing he was dressed. He asked the nearest person (or people) to tell Takuma that he would bring the school Guardians here, he had already told Takuma this and he said just to tell him when he was leaving. He wasn't sure if Rima would tell Takuma would tell Takuma, but he knew Shiki would, since they are pretty close.

So with that Kaname made his way towards the meeting place he and Yuuki agreed on. When he arrived there he discovered that Yuuki and Zero had yet to arrive he checked his watch again, he was five minutes early. He could wait a little. A few minutes passed when he heard rustling. He turned to his right to see Yuuki and Zero coming out of the bushes. They were both wearing their regular school uniforms. Kaname smiled and lead them to where the party was being held. Everyone got in position, Takuma's Uncle is supposed to arrive rite now. Making a big entrance, his uncle arrived. He had a big smile on his face and yelled, "hello" and he ran to hug his nephew. Everyone greeted his Uncle and the welcoming party began.

Everyone was chatting and talking. Rima was following Shiki, as usual, as he talked with Takuma, both his and Rima's face drained of emotions, while Takuma was beaming with happiness. Aido was talking to Akatsuki and Ruka. All the while Takuma's uncle watched them all, especially Kaname. He watched as he talked with Yuuki and Zero, _strange, _he thought.

Takuma noticed this and decided to talk with him so he wouldn't spy on Kaname and he was being rude ignoring his Uncle, he _was_ the guest of honor, "Hello Uncle," he said.

His Uncle, obviously saw his discomfort, but he ignored it and replied, "Hello, Takuma."

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes, I am your friends all seem to enjoy themselves.

"I suppose they are..."

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Takuma's Uncle starred intensely at him.

"This isn't about me it's about you. You should enjoy yourself more than anyone else," with that being said Takuma left his uncle to go to Shiki and Rima.

Hours later

The welcoming party had just ended and Takuma and Shiki were the only ones cleaning up. Well more like Takuma. Aido and Akatsuki _tried _to help, but everything somehow ended up making a huge mess. No one knew where Ruka ran off to and Kaname was walking Zero and Yuuki home. So that only left Rima, Shiki, and Takuma. But, Takuma was still doing most of the work. But, Shiki and Rima were putting trash in bags and threw them away or move something somewhere. So they were helping somewhat. Takuma's uncle watch all of this, with an evil smile on his face.

~{-}~

Did you guys like it?


	11. Encounter

Encounter

Don't own Vampire Knight (I keep forgetting to put that) and sorry for the late update. I'll try to update again Tuesday.

~{-}~

"Uncle are you alright?" Takuma asked because his uncle had become oddly silent.

"Yes, I am. I was just thinking. Did I worry you?" Takuma's uncle looked at his nephew.

"No, it's just that you had become silent and I was a bit curious as to why," Takuma explained avoiding his uncle's gave. To tell the truth he was worried, but not about hi uncle. He was worried about Kaname. He had noticed the way his uncle kept glancing and looking at everyone Especially Kaname.

"Is something bothering you Takuma?" His uncle asked looking at Takuma with true concern.

"N-No! Nothing is bothering me I was just worried about the sleeping arrangements I had for you," Takuma said smoothly.

His uncle laughed, "I'm sure they will be fine there is no need to worry," _I wish_, Takuma thought as hes showed his uncle which room would be his. Once he got rid of his uncle he sighed. Takuma walked down the hall to his room to get some rest, when he remembered that Kaname was still out. He sighed. _Might as well wait for him,_ he thought before he walked back downstairs to wait for Kaname.

~{-}~

Kaname, Yuuki, and Zero walked in silence. They were thinking about the events of that night, all of them silently agreed that they had fun. But Kaname couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching him. When he looked around he didn't see anyone looking at him, but he did see Takuma walk away form his uncle. He had looked slightly annoyed but his expression changed when he went to talk with Shiki. Most likely he was annoyed but didn't show it. That's how Takuma is.

"We're here," Yuuki said breaking the peaceful silence. Zero stood hand-in-hand with Yuuki in front of the door.

"Bye," Kaname said unwilling to leave. He had so much fun.

"Bye," both Zero and Yuuki said and Yuuki sent him a smile as they entered the chairman's office. He was still smiling when the door closed. He sighed and began walking back towards the moon dorms. When he got there he found Takuma asleep in one of the coaches in the front entrance.

"Ah, you're arrived. My dear nephew was waiting for you, but it seems that he feel asleep," a voice said from the stairs. Kaname turned to see Takuma's uncle standing there.

"Hello, what a pleasant surprise," he said as he forced a smile.

"Hello. Hasn't it been a bit since we last talked?"

"Yes, it has been a while hasn't it," last time they talked it was the last time he visited.

"I was going to ask you how my nephew was handling everything," he said that with a grin.

"Handling? Well, I guess. He encourages people to do things and doesn't really have a problem with anyone," Kaname was confused.

"I see," Takuma's uncle grinned again before he went back upstairs to the room he was staying in. Kaname starred at him until he was out of site. He sighed and went over to Takuma to wake him up.

"Takuma wake up," he said bluntly as he shook his friend. He moaned.

"Kaname you are her! Did I fall asleep?"

"Yes, you did. Now go to bed." Both he and Takuma got up and headed towards their rooms. Takuma didn't even bother to change his clothes he just wondered into his dimly lit room and laid down on his bed.

As Kaname got ready for bed he couldn't get that creepy smile that Takuma's uncle gave him out of his head. He sighed as he got under the covers and turned off his light. _I'll think about it tomorrow,_ he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

~{-}~

Review? Please?


	12. Thoughts

Thoughts

Okay, so this is a chapter with Zero's, Kaname's, and Takuma's thoughts. It's a lame chapter that isn't important but it's the only thing I could think of. Sorry. I don't own Vampire Knight.

~{-}~

When Zero and Yuuki got at the chairman's place they had said good bye to Kaname and headed inside. Once inside they, once again, replayed that night's events in their minds. They both sighed and decided to get ready fro bed.

"Good night, Yuuki," Zero said as he and Yuuki hugged each other good night.

"'Night, Zero," they released each other and walked towards their rooms. They got ready for bed and fell asleep.

~{-}~

Zero woke up to his alarm clock yelling at him. He turned and slapped it to make it shut up. Zero began having a stare down with his clock as the red numbers informed him of the time. He sighed. _Time to get ready for school, yay, _he thought as he got up and dragged his lazy ass up and off of his bed. He got dressed into his black uniform and went to grab a light breakfast before going to class.

In the kitchen he discovered that someone had already made him a sandwich. Not exactly and everyday breakfast but it was something at least. He grabbed it and made his way out. Once he got to his class he discovered that Yuuki was already there. She, most likely, made him the sandwich, he would thank her later.

Classes passed in a daze. Boring as usual. Then he had to fend off those crazed girls from attacking the Night class. _A pain in the ass, _he thought bitterly. He sighed. Yup, just like any other day/

~{-}~

While Zero was thinking it was a normal day Kaname was worrying about Takuma's uncle. That smile he gave him last night was burned into his head. How was he supposed to relax when that creepy smile kept creeping into his mind. _Takuma's uncle knows something is going to happen, I just know it, _Kaname thought. But the problem was finding out _what _he was hiding. That thought bothered him for the rest of the day (night).

~{-}~

Takuma had noticed Kaname's odd behavior, but when he asked what was wrong he said everything was fine. It worried him, not knowing what was wrong with his best friend. He suspected that it most have something to do with his uncle. He would ask him later. Determined Takuma was looking forward to the end of the day (night.)


	13. Some more trouble is arising

Some more trouble is arising

Update! Yes! I'm sorry if it's been a really long time because I think it has. Anyways expect another update before Sunday (maybe). I'm trying to fit as many chapters as I can in before July 16th because I'm going to be leaving for vacation then and when I get back I'll only have a week left of summer vacation. Damn my school. We get out late and go back to school early. Damn. Which reminds me, I never explained why I was using Takuma's uncle did I? Well, I wanted to pretend that Takuma's grandfather and uncle were the ones who were wanting Takuma to spy on Kaname, not just his uncle. Make sense?

~{-}~

It had been four days since Takuma's uncle had arrived and everyone was wondering when he was going to leave. In the past, when he visited, none of them minded if he stayed more than four days, but this time... He made things uncomfortable for them. He watched them like a lion watching his prey. He stood over their shoulder and watched them as they did their daily activities, eventually everyone began to hang out in someone's room, with the doors locked. But, when he wasn't watching them (which was half of the time) he was with the chairman, everyone thought that was odd. Since the chairman never left his office... Until now. In that time that he was with the chairman everyone came out from whosoever room they were hiding in.

This was one of those times.

Everyone was in the front room and Takuma's uncle, along with the chairman, were passing by and overheard them talking about two day class students being found in a library. Kaname sighed in relief when he heard that it wasn't Yuuki or Zero. _When did I begin to worry about Zero? _He thought, but quickly discarded the thought as the chairman was beginning to explain what had happened with the two day class students. The two students names were William and Luke, they were found in the library, by Yuuki, half scarred to death. When Yuuki found them they were muttering something among the lines of:

"Shadows... Dark shadows..., " over and over again and when they were questioned on who attacked them, Luke turned pale and didn't answer, but William yelled, "No we can't tell! He said that he'd hurt us!" They had to sent to the hospital because they had a lot of scratches and bruises covering them and they wanted to make sure nothing major happened to them that they couldn't see.

Everyone, at first, thought it was Zero, but it turns out that he was busy chasing away Aido fan girls so he couldn't have attacked Luke and William. One question remained: who was _it? _No one knew and hoped that nothing bad will start to happen again. After Kaname had killed the vampire council members the chairman did everything he could so that all the people in the Night Class could stay at the Academy, no one wanted those efforts to be wasted. So they would find and stop whoever did this before it could get to out of hand.

Kaname sighed. _What a pain in the ass, _he thought as everyone began to talk about what happened with the two day class students. Like he gave a damn. The only thing he was worried about was Yuuki's and Zero's well being._When did I begin to care about Zero? _He thought , but quickly dismissed the thought. He sighed again and went to his own room where he laid down on his bed. His eyelids quickly began to drop he didn't even try to keep his eyes open and let sleep over take him.

~{-}~

Zero was still stunned that Yuuki found Luke and William in a library he was still getting over the shock when he felt a hand getting pat his shoulder. He turned around to see that it was only Yuuki. He sighed in relief. _Thank you! It's only Yuuki, only Yuuki._

"Are you okay?" Yuuki asked, a look of concern on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little shocked that's all," Zero said rather breathlessly.

"Are you sure, Zero?" Yuuki looked like she didn't believe him.

"Yes, I am. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," he said reassuringly. Zero wasn't lying and wished that Yuuki wouldn't worry about him. But, the thought of who could have done to Luke and William made his heart ache. Who or _what _could have done that to them? More importantly, what did they do to them?

No one knew what happened because Luke and William never said a word about what happened. They always just turned pale and screamed, "No! He'll find out and hurt me!" And these guys are tough to crack just like Zero. Which is what worried him the most.

"Okay, let's not talk about that... So how has your day been going?" Yuuki said, but it came out more as a question.

Zero smiled softly before replying, " Good, how about you, Yuuki?"

"Same," she hesitated before adding, "you looked a bit sad during lunch today."

"Really?" Huh, he hadn't even realized that he had looked sad, especially because he didn't feel sad.

"Yeah."

"I wasn't, I guess I was unconsciously making a sad face," Zero smiled at her.

"Well, okay. Why don't we get ready for bed? It's really late."

"Okay." After that was said both of them went to their separate rooms and got ready for bed. Both of them couldn't stop thinking about what happened to Luke and William. As Zero drifted off to sleep he thought, _I will catch whoever did this and make them pay! _And with that thought in his head he fell asleep.

~{-}~

Did you like?


	14. Author's Note

Sorry guys but this isn't an update. Look I'm EXTREMELY sorry I haven't updated, but I can't get an inspiration. Ugh, so it might be a while till my next update. Hell, next time I update I might even have re-written this whole fanfic 'cause everything's all confusing and jumbled up so I've been wanting to go back and re-write ALL of it. So keep an eye out for that too. I'm sorry if it's been forever, you can drop this story if you want. But I will ask this one thing of you: give me encouragement or some ideas or something, for craps sake you can even tell me how bad my grammar sucks and that'll give me some encouragement. Anyways, I'm gonna focus on this other fanfic I have started and another that I'm gonna start till I get some inspiration on this. You guys okay with that? Er, I suck, I know. And I am really sorry. Till next time...?


	15. Tension

Surprise! I managed to update, after several hours deciding what to do, I've finally managed this short little chapter. Woo! Also, I would like to bring to attention that there might be some non-straight couples being implied in this story. (Probably are.) Especially in this chapter, if it's a probably, I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself. Thought I should say that. Also, thank you to all who have reviewed. Also their have been adjustments to the summary so it makes it a bit more clearer as to what is going on.

Tension

It had been two weeks since Takuma's uncle's arrival, the tension was rising in the air. Kyouya, Takuma's uncle, was still keeping a watchful eye on everyone, even the day class. Takuma himself had become restless with his uncle's presence, all they awaited was his departure. What little did they know, was that when Kyouya would leave, he would leave with a bang. Luckily, that was still a ways away and if anyone found out his true reason for staying, they would have time to prevent what he had planned. Oh course, Kyouya, wouldn't be so easily discovered, the only person who might actually discover his reason and plan was his nephew, Takuma. He remained on guard whenever Takuma was near. _Just two more weeks, _he told himself, _and this will all be over._

/\/\

Takuma had noticed that his uncle had been acting odd around him, he began to wonder why, and so had investigated. What he found made him question his uncle's true reason for staying for such a long time. His uncle was hiding something from them, but he didn't know what. Determined, he promised himself he would find out. Takuma knew he wouldn't be able to do it on his own, so he asked his best friend and roommate, Shiki, to help him.

"Takuma, are you sure?"

"Yes, I know, my uncle is hiding something. We just need to find out what. If you do not want to help me, I can do this on my own."

Shiki sighed at his best friends request. "I will help, but let's just hope nothing bad happens."

Takuma's face brightened on the spot as he hugged his friend, "Thank you so much, Shiki! I owe you one."

"No you don't, this is what friends do," Shiki said as he hugged Takuma back.

Little did they know, their was a shadowy figure watching them and hearing what they said. _Now, I can't just let that happen, can I? _The figure thought as he watched the two young men go to their separate beds and fall asleep. The figure walked towards Takuma's bed and cast a shadow over him. _Let's start with this one._

"Everyone, everyone, wake up!" Aidou shouted as he ran down the hallway, Akatsuki not far behind him.

"What is the matter?" An irritated Kaname asked.

"It's-it's-"

"Just let it out already!"

"It's Takuma and Shiki! They were attacked while they were sleeping!"

Kaname paled considerably at the mention of his best friend being attacked. "What? Are they alright?"

"Yes, just a few bruises and scratches, but they are being sent to the infirmary to make sure."

Kaname ran to the infirmary to see how they were doing. _What could be going on? First, two day class students and now two night class students? What could be going on?_ He thought as he ran, not noticing the figure carefully watching him as he ran. _Things are going just as planned,_ thought the figure as he walked away, enjoying the idea of his plan working. _Oh, they all will be in for a big surprise._

_`'_

Did you like? Review? Please? Thank you to all those you review.


End file.
